Plausible Deniability: Lockdown Outtake
by enzosprite
Summary: "No one has to know," she whispered to him. "I'm good at keeping secrets, and so are you." Missing scenes from Chapter 15 of Plausible Deniability. Contains some Mature scenes. Established Sam/Jack. Cassie/Paul.


**I intended to only send this to readers who asked specifically to read it, since this outtake is not necessary to the plot of PD, but some of them don't have FF accounts and I don't want to penalize them for that.**

**To Kahuna: Here's how you can send for your future outtakes: _enzosprite at outlook dot com_. It's also on my profile.**

**One last thing. Please do mind the rating. It's borderline Older _Teens/Mature_. Honestly, I think it's far less obscene than what's been done to a chair and a foam finger on live television.**

* * *

**PLAUSIBLE DENIABILITY: Lockdown Outtake**

Doctor Greene looked up from the medical file she was annotating, and saw a friendly familiar face. She smiled widely at the young woman coming towards her.

"Cassandra? Oh my god, look at you!" She stood up and embraced the young girl she used to know. "You look so grown up and so beautiful!" She let Cassie go, and guided her into the CMO's office. "Is this just a visit ,or is there something we can do for you?"

Cassie dropped her messenger bag on the floor, and took a seat on her usual chair. "Six month check up," she replied. Greene nodded in understanding. "Mom would freak out if I miss it. She insists that we keep checking for any unusual physiological changes. I think she still feels guilty about the whole Nirrti thing…"

"I can imagine." She'd been working in the labs with Doctor Lee when word had trickled down that Janet's daughter was in critical condition. Everyone had felt devastated for the good doctor, knowing how deeply Janet had fallen in love with the girl she'd adopted. "Anyone in particular you want to do the check up?"

Cassie looked behind her. "I think Doctor Brightman is expecting me, but I didn't see her anywhere."

"She's treating a Russian Colonel who lost consciousness earlier. She should be back once she's done ordering tests for him."

"Can I ask what happened?" Since she was sixteen, Janet had known that Cassie had a good head for science, in particular biology. Her mom encouraged her interest by sharing both the mundane and unusual cases she dealt with at the SGC. It helped that Cassie was intimately aware of the program and had full clearance.

Doctor Greene didn't seem to object and explained what she knew. "Doctor Jackson came in with him earlier. Apparently he just collapsed in his quarters. It could be anything. He's just flown in from Russia and could be suffering from something as innocuous as jet lag."

Cassie bit her lip, considering the symptoms. "Hmm. He's a Colonel?" She saw Greene nod in the affirmative. "So, he's most like from the Russian Air Force. It seems unlikely that something as mundane as jet lag would affect him to that extent. These guys log hours and hours in the air in the most stressful situations. He knows his limit, and he wouldn't have reached it from a simple commuter flight," she shook her head. "Uh uh, I disagree. It's something else."

Greene laughed at Cassie's serious expression. "You're probably right," she conceded.

Cassie looked away smiling, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologized. "Mom says I have a tendency to express unwarranted opinion."

"Don't be," Greene told her. "It's always good to get a fresh perspective."

They chatted some more about what was going on in Cassie's life, Doctor Greene impressed by the young woman's lofty plans for the future.

When Doctor Brightman finally appeared and told Cassie that she wouldn't be able to do the examination until she was done with the Russian Colonel, Greene offered to examine Cassie herself.

It was while hooked up to an ECG machine that all hell broke loose in the infirmary. Cassie rose up from one of the infirmary beds and covered herself up with the hospital gown she'd been given as a top. She thanked her lucky stars that she'd always insisted on wearing scrub pants during her checkups to prevent the embarrassing 'breeze' that patients all over had to endure.

Doctor Greene entered through a gap in the privacy curtain. "I'm sorry, Cassie. We've got a medical emergency. We have to continue this another time."

She nodded in understanding. "What's going on?"

The good doctor grimaced. "We may have a contagion. The General is ordering everyone in the base to stay put in case they've been exposed." She gave Cassie an apologetic look. "I'm sorry hon, but you're stuck here with us until we're given the all clear."

Cassie knew the drill. Her mom had been in similar situations many times, and as CMO she had personal quarters at the SGC. She headed there once she was decent, avoiding the main area of the infirmary all together.

On her way out, she spotted Jack and Sam rapidly conversing with Doctor Brightman. Jack looked really pissed-off and she didn't envy the doc's position. She saw him tensing with each word. Then Sam, who was standing beside him, both of them facing Brightman, reached out and touched Jack's back. Cassie couldn't help but stare at the sudden effect on the General. His tense shoulders visibly relaxed under Sam's light touch. She turned away from the scene, feeling as if she'd trespassed on an intimate moment.

She made her way to her room, scarcely paying attention to her surroundings. It was no surprise that she didn't notice someone suddenly stopped in the middle of a quiet hallway who was observing her absentmindedly playing with her zero-signal phone.

"Expecting an important phone call? I think you're out of luck down here."

Cassie's head popped up, wondering if her imagination had suddenly gone on overdrive.

"Paul?"

She'd just been thinking about him. It'd been over a week since he'd been in contact and a part of her worried that since her mom was going to recover he no longer felt the need to keep in touch.

"I had no idea you were here," she said in an almost accusatory tone. She hadn't meant to sound peevish, but couldn't he have at least sent a message saying that he was going to be in town? It suddenly occurred to her that perhaps that he hadn't intended to see her at all.

"Um, yeah. This was actually the surprise I told you about. General Hammond temporarily assigned me to General O'Neill to deal with some off world negotiations. I've been going back and forth through the gate so much, I'm starting to feel gate lag," he joked.

She felt suddenly so petty. He'd been off world. Working. Helping Jack transition to his new job, and here she was getting pissed at him for not calling. God, could she be more of a baby? She had absolutely no hold on him. He was a family friend, nothing more.

Even her mind, the lie felt bitter. She smiled weakly at him.

"Are you headed somewhere?" Paul asked after a long pause.

She watched him do that thing that guys do when they were uncomfortable. He'd shoved his hands in his pants pockets and was regarding her with uncertainty. Cassie instantly felt bad for him and gave him a genuine smile.

"I was on my way to my mom's room. It seems I'm stuck here until they lift this quarantine."

He nodded gravely. "The General will keep the mountain locked down until he's sure there's no risk of further exposure."

"Any ideas what it could be?" She hazard to ask.

"It could be anything. I was actually on my way to the control room to ask exactly that."

"If you're looking for Jack, he's in the infirmary talking to Doctor Brightman. He looked pretty stressed, so whatever it is, it's serious." She saw him nod in agreement. He looked behind him, and satisfied with what he saw, he stepped closer towards her.

"Do you, uh, wanna go for some food in the commissary?"

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Don't you have to go see Jack?"

He shook his head. "He clearly has enough on his plate at the moment. I'll ask Colonel Carter when I see her next."

She thought of refusing for a moment. Despite her pep talk with herself, she was still slightly put out with him. But in the end, her desire to spend time with him won out and she agreed.

"I have to say, the food's gotten better since General O'Neill took over," Paul commented after taking a bite of his crisscut fries. "No offense to General Hammond, of course," he hastened to add.

Cassie poked her own fries into one of three dips in front of her. She loved the BBQ best. "That's Jack for you, always thinking with his stomach. Turns out that Jonas and Teal'c are awesome cooks, and he actually got a six burner range cooker so they could cook whenever they come over."

"You're kidding," Paul smiled surprise.

"It's true. We're at his house more often than not."

Paul frowned a little. "I always pictured the General as someone who preferred his own company. Rumor has it, he survives on beer and hotdogs."

Cassie laughed at the accurate description. "That's actually true for the most part," she grabbed another fry and chewed thoughtfully before continuing. "But he's changed this past year. He got a second chance."

"Because of what the Asgard did to him," Paul concluded.

Cassie didn't bother correcting his assumption. He wasn't to know that it was actually Sam that had wrought the lifestyle change in Jack. From what her mother had implied, it was likely that this new Jack was actually the old Jack before Charlie's death and the destruction of his marriage.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact this past week." Paul studied her from across the table, his green eyes regarding her with apology.

Cassie felt her chest tighten. He wasn't supposed to apologize. She couldn't keep him at arm's length, see him only as a family friend when he looked at her that way. "Don't worry about it," she heard herself replying automatically. She felt like hitting herself for that asinine reply. She was acting like a total spaz.

Paul didn't seem to believe her. "I actually meant to surprise you during the promotion ceremony, but I got sent to Amra to begin negotiations. I wanted to have lunch with you at that diner you kept telling me about."

She couldn't help but smile. He remembered. He wasn't just humoring her. "Maybe once we get out of here?"

They finished their meal slowly. Cassie allowed herself to relax and be comfortable around him just like when they were talking on the phone or over e-mail. It was practically the same thing, except he was actually in front of her.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

Cassie looked down at her lap and shook her head minutely. "Jack hasn't said anything."

"And that worries you," Paul concluded. His tone was understanding, something she desperately needed from someone.

"They all keep saying that she's in good hands, but I can't help but think that it shouldn't take this long. With all their technology, the Asgard should be able to fix her right away right?"

She watched him shrug and shake his head. "The Asgard aren't omnipotent, Cass. Janet's injury wasn't recent. It might take time to nurse her back to full health," he speculated.

"Couldn't she recuperate back here then?"

Paul reached over and laid a hand on her clenching fist. Her skin tingled at the contact. His hand felt warm and dry and so reassuring. "I don't know. But if General O'Neill trusts them, then we should afford them the same courtesy. It takes a lot for anyone to gain his confidence, but the Asgard have it."

He was right. If Jack had full confidence in their ability to heal her mother then she should too. Jack O'Neill wasn't the type to leave the well being of those he cared about to just anyone. It might take some time, but she had to believe that her mother would come through intact. In the meantime she had the support of some pretty amazing people, including the man who was still holding her hand.

They talked some more about what was happening in each other's life before Paul offered to walk her back to Janet's quarters which were in the same corridor as his. He planned to head down to the control room before going to bed.

"You wanna come in?" Cassie asked. They stood just outside her door and she was hesitant to let the night end so soon.

Paul glanced around him before nodding.

His actions weren't lost on Cassie and she knew he was wary of being seen going into her room. After all, their friendship was highly unusual and not common knowledge. She felt an illicit thrill at what they were doing. In the military, appearance was everything, and Paul agreeing to enter her private quarters, no matter how innocent on his part, had potential to cause him trouble.

There was a small living area with a couch adjacent to the bed. It was a small luxury afforded to the CMO of the base when she was required to be on duty for days at the time.

She led Paul there and sat a respectable distance from him as they continued to chat.

"I'm assuming you're going to live on campus?"

Cassie grimaced at the reminder. "I'm totally dreading it. I can't stand to share a room with total strangers."

Paul laughed at her response. "You do realize that it's going to be even worse at COT right? No privacy whatsoever. You'll be sharing a very crowded tent during field exercises."

"Don't remind me." Cassie brought her knees forward, wrapping her arms around them. "All this modern technology has made me forget my agrarian roots." Her eyes glazed over in forced remembrance of Hanka. The details were blurry in her mind. When she pictured her old home, it was like watching a movie, her mind panning across the landscape, but not registering anything in real detail.

"You never really talk about your homeworld," Paul observed. He was testing the waters on how much she was comfortable sharing.

"I try not to remember. It brings back the nightmares."

"I'm sorry."

"So many bad things happened there. The last time I stepped foot on Hanka, I was dying."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I know," she smiled slightly. He never pressured her to do anything. She was aware that she led the pace of their friendship. She knew that a part of him felt the inappropriateness of what they were doing, but continued on for some reason. She hoped it was because he also felt something for her and not because he was afraid to hurt her feelings.

She hardly ever asked about his past; what she knew was sketchy at best. He was an only child and his parents hadn't approved of his career choice.

How any parent could disapprove of Paul's success simply boggled her mind. While he might not be able to share the details of what he actually did with his family, they should at least know that he worked quite high up in the Pentagon and often worked with the President and Joint Chiefs.

With his reassignment to Homeworld Security, Cassie was pretty sure he was due for a promotion, something he wholeheartedly deserved. Her conjecture wasn't without basis. She'd actually heard Jack say something along those lines. The mere mention of his name had her ears perking up and she'd grinned secretly in delight at the thought.

He left shortly after their intense conversation. He still needed to find out what was going on with the lockdown, and promised to let her know what he found out in the morning.

Days later, the situation at the SGC had only worsened. What Cassie had thought would be a twenty-four hour thing, forty-eight at best, was turning into something interminable. Daniel and Teal'c had checked on her before disappearing to help out with the situation. Even Paul was working flat out. She'd hoped that their forced confinement might turn into a good thing, but instead she was bored to death in her quarters, with Sam and Jack insisting that she stay put there apart from the occasional trip to the commissary.

With everyone on duty, she was left to her own devices and she quickly grew restless. She wished she could help in some way, but when she'd even hinted at assisting the other docs in the infirmary, Jack had gotten a panicked look on his face and flat out said no. Why he was being so unreasonable, she had no idea.

When she'd inquired about his odd behavior to Sam, the older woman replied "Jack has his reasons." What those reasons were, Cassie could only guess.

* * *

Paul slowly collected his notes from the briefing table after O'Neill had concluded the meeting to implement the three zone strategy Jackson and Carter had devised. The General had asked him to stay behind, presumably to assist him with something related to the Pentagon.

He knew that the President wasn't happy that gate operations had been suspended. Only Hammond's insistence that O'Neill knew what he was doing convinced the Joint Chiefs and the POTUS to allow the shutdown.

From experience, he knew this was a temporary situation, and the JCS could only be persuaded for so long. Pressure from the Oversight Committee and the constant reminder of how much it cost to run the program every day would force them to order O'Neill to reopen the gate.

Paul hated that threats to humanity were always superseded by the budget. The beancounters always neglected to consider that, should the world come to an end, money would be the least of everyone's concerns.

"Get in here, Davis."

O'Neill waved him into his office and motioned for him to to take a seat. He noted that the General was sitting on a new chair, and that Hammond's old seat was pushed to a corner of the office.

"I have a special assignment for you, Major."

"General?"

Jack leaned forward and crossed his arms on his desk. "I need you to stay with Cassandra Fraiser until this thing is resolved."

Paul stared at O'Neill in bewilderment. O'Neill must have seen his confusion because he went on to clarify.

"I don't know how much you know about Cassie, but she's special, and not just in her usual amazing way. I'm speaking genetically here."

Paul nodded in understanding. He'd been privy to the whole Nirti debacle. "You're talking about her being a _Hok'taur_."

"She'd make an ideal host for someone like Anubis."

In a million years he would never have considered that particular outcome. The thought terrified him.

"Do you really think it's possible?"

"It's my job as the commander of this base to consider all outcomes. Cassie's my responsibility, and right now I can't be there to watch her 24/7. I need Carter as well as the rest of SG-1 focused on catching Anubis."

"I beg your pardon, General, but why me?" He was genuinely confused as to why of all people, O'Neill had picked him.

"To be perfectly honest, Paul, you weren't my first pick," O'Neill confessed lightheartedly. "I wanted Teal'c to babysit her, but he's got this whole Jaffa revenge thing going on with old Nubi and he wasn't too hot on sitting this hunt out. It was actually him that suggested you."

And suddenly, it all made sense.

"Teal'c told me how you regularly checked on Cassie and Janet at the hospital while I was blissfully frozen. That was decent of you, Major," O'Neill said approvingly.

Paul looked away, unable to meet the General's gaze. "It was my fault Doctor Fraiser ended up in there in the first place. It was the least I could do, sir."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Paul. That whole mission went SNAFU the moment that probe started transmitting. None of us could've done any better than we did. It's a miracle that no one died."

He nodded abruptly, unwilling to disagree with a superior officer. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself the same, he still couldn't forgive himself.

"I'll let Cassie know the deal," O'Neill told him.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Cassie grinned at him as he entered her newly assigned quarters bearing an AF-issue duffel bag. "Who did you piss off to get this assignment?"

"Apparently, a certain ex-First Prime," Paul replied knowingly. He dumped his stuff by the sofa and collapsed on the leather cushions.

Cassie did an internal fist pump and silently thanked Teal'c for being so awesome. How she thought she could hide anything from his all knowing gaze… She was just really glad that he understood and was actively helping her in whatever it was he thought she was doing.

Even she was still confused on that. Paul hadn't made any hints with regards to his feelings. While he showed interest in her life, he was always unfailingly polite in the way he dealt with her. He'd never made any untoward gestures that could potentially make her uncomfortable, which honestly frustrated her to no end.

Couldn't he just… make a pass at her? It would actually simplify things.

"Wanna play chess?" She pointed at the pieces already set up on the board.

Paul declined. "You play with O'Neill and Carter. I only engage in battle when I have a chance of winning - and preferably a large-caliber weapon."

"Coward," she teased. She took a seat next to him. "How about poker then?"

Paul suddenly straightened up, his expression brightening. "Now we're talking. That is one game I am an expert at."

"Wanna make it interesting then?" she asked mischievously.

He looked at her with mock suspicion. "What do you have in mind?"

"Winner gets to ask three questions and the loser has to answer honestly."

He thought for a moment. "How do you guarantee the loser is being honest?"

She widened in her eyes comically. "You mean to tell me that Major Paul Davis actually lies?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Please. I deal with politicians for a living. It's part of the job to dissemble on occasion, by which I mean 'all the time'. Besides, I was actually referring to you."

"That confident in your poker skills are you?" She dealt the cards. "Five card draw, deuces wild."

First round was hers, with three sixes joining a deuce to make four of a kind, torpedoing Paul's full house. She grinned evilly as she thought of her first question. She had to make it good, but at the same time, not too invasive. "Hmm. Alright, I got one: First girlfriend."

He blew out a breath in amusement. "That would be Kerry Anne Summers."

She moved her hand in a circular motion, asking him to further elaborate. "_Aaaand_?"

He shrugged. "I was a senior, she was a junior, I took her to the prom, and we broke up when I told her I was going to the Academy."

Cassie raised her eyebrows and disbelief. "And that's it? No drama, no juicy details?"

He threw his cards down and reshuffled the deck. "No where did you specify that there would be 'juicy details', only that the loser has to answer three questions. You're down to two, Fraiser, ask away."

She stuck out her tongue at him when he wasn't looking and sighed loudly. "Okay, okay. Geez. You just had to negotiate that one, didn't you."

He grinned at her and started dealing the cards. "I did say."

"Fine. Why did you join the Air Force?" she threw the question out there, thinking it was a fairly common question friends asked each other especially when you were in the military. It was slightly disconcerting then as Paul froze and his expression became shuttered.

Cassie stared at him suddenly feeling panicked. Was she wrong to ask him that?

"I'm- I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that," she quickly apologized. "This was a stupid game… I'll just-" she started to get up, but Paul grabbed her arm firmly without hurting her.

"Don't" he told her gently. "I'm the one who's being stupid."

She watched his pained expression and felt herself wanting to gather him in her arms until all the pain was gone. She sat back down and glanced up at him. He let go of her arm.

He looked straight ahead, and tried to explain as best as he could. "I joined the Air Force to get away from home. The further away the better."

Cassie shifted in her seat and frowned at him confusion. "But why?" she couldn't help but ask. Janet had sometimes said she was too full of curiosity for her own good. She mentally smacked herself for being so damned nosey.

She was about to apologize again, but was cut off by Paul's reply.

"My parents mostly. They wanted me to go into academia like they did. Gives you time to be an activist on nights and weekends…" he laughed at his own joke. "But I didn't want anything to do with that. I resented it. That was all they ever did, and the only time they actually noticed I existed was when they thought I'd be a great addition to their 'cause'."

Paul shook his head in remembered anger.

"A really good friend of mine, Emmett, he was the one who got me into JROTC. He was an Air Force brat and he moved to my junior high in the middle of eighth grade. He'd been everywhere, his dad was a weather officer and he and his family had been stationed in Asia, Europe, and from coast to coast of the US," he smiled at Cassie. "I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. He had this amazing family that he shared with me whenever I came over to his small, packed house… It was such a contrast to my privileged upbringing, but I envied him," Paul said with a smile, as he remembered his friend fondly.

Cassie reached out and put her hand atop a clenched fist that Paul had on his right leg. She smiled at him in encouragement.

"His dad got stationed to Osan during sophomore year. By that time, I'd been in the JROTC with him for a year and a half, and for the first time in my life, I felt I belonged somewhere."

"Did you ever see Emmett again?" she curiously asked him.

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah. We kept in touch throughout high school. It was his dad that pulled some strings to get me a nomination into the Academy. My parents were livid when they found out. They couldn't understand how their own son could join the 'Military Industrial Complex' and refused to let me go. It was Emmett who picked me up in a battered Chevy to drive across the country to Colorado," he shook his head still smiling. "He was one crazy dude."

Cassie bit her lip. "Was?"

Paul's smile slowly vanished, and a sinking feeling came over Cassie.

"He died in a car accident five years ago," he said, swallowing deeply, trying to rein in his emotions. "With his new wife, Ilse. They met in Germany, got married within a year of meeting each other. They were so happy, they had all these plans for a huge family…" he shook his head in regret. "I wish it'd been me instead."

Cassie couldn't hold it in anymore. She rose up on the couch and gathered Paul in her arms. She felt her tears drip down, salty tracks passing her lips, and fell on the man she was holding tightly to her.

She didn't care if it was inappropriate, or if it revealed too much of her own feelings. She needed him to know that someone cared. That she was glad that it hadn't been him in that car. That his life meant something to someone. It meant a lot to her.

He started to pull away, but she held fast. When he looked at her with questioning eyes, she didn't allow herself to hesitate, and swooped down to capture his lips with her own.

When he didn't immediately respond, she reluctantly backed away, but he pulled her back into his arms and resumed their kiss, this time with him in the lead, his mouth softly plundering hers.

Every thought in her head vanished. Her entire being was focused on his lips, his tongue, and the absolute heat where their bodies met even with the layers of clothing. It was her first real kiss, and she felt like tinder catching flame for the first time.

Desire coursed through her, feeling both hot and cold. All she wanted to do was get closer, and remove all the barriers between them. She was quickly being carried away by her wants and she whimpered when he slowed his kisses and pulled his mouth away, leaving both of them panting.

They breathed in the same air as they leaned on each other with their foreheads, both of their eyes still closed.

"Please… tell me… you wanted that… as much as I did," Paul rasped out, as he tried to slow his breathing.

"I kissed you… remember?" Cassie reminded him as she regained her senses. She kept getting distracted though. For one thing, he smelled so good. He was also extremely fit, if the feel of the hard muscles of his shoulders and back were any indication. She just wanted to kiss him again.

She was about to do so, when he shifted away from her and opened his eyes. He gently pried her fingers from around his neck and sat further down the end of the couch. She saw discomfort written all over his face and felt mortified by her behavior.

It was so confusing. _Did he like the kiss?_ It seemed so from his earlier reaction. But then he'd pulled away and was looking decidedly uneasy. She wished he wasn't so difficult to read.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't what General O'Neill meant when he said to take care of you," Paul said after a minute of composing himself.

Cassie felt herself flush at his poor choice of words.

Paul's eyes widened comically, and he stuttered out an apology. "That didn't come out right."

She raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at him. "Is that what you were doing? Taking care of me?"

"Cass-"

She cut him off, uninterested in his excuses. "These past couple of months, were you just feeling guilty? Were you taking care of me then?" she asked him angrily. She hated the thought of him spending time with her because he was making amends.

She made to get up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No," he told her firmly, his green eyes intent on her. "I did it because I wanted to."

She stared at him with a questioning look, but he'd said all he was willing to.

"Then what's stopping you?" she ventured to ask. She needed to know if this was a one way folly.

He didn't bother pretending to not understand. That kiss had shown him exactly what she was feeling, and he'd returned her advances in equal fervor. "It's complicated."

"Try me," she replied sarcastically. She was no longer in the mood to play nice. She'd gotten to know him, and it was going to be like pulling teeth. He wouldn't budge unless there was a compelling reason to.

"You're only nineteen," he observed none too kindly. "It wouldn't be right."

"Yes I am. Which makes me an adult, and fully capable of making my own decisions. What's not right about that? If you're worried about what people will say-"

"Of course I'm worried about what people will say!" Paul retorted back. His face was pained, and his fingers were clenched in a fist on his lap. "The military is all about appearances. I've spent most of my career making sure the Air Force is seen as above reproach. I can't take a chance that any of my actions could reflect badly on the uniform. Especially the SGC."

Cassie bit back her reply. Paul was looking intently at the door, probably wishing that he was anywhere but with her.

"Just tell me one thing," she asked him after the silence between them became unbearable.

He swallowed and nodded at her.

"Do you feel something… for me?" She watched his face for any signs of deception, but there was none. He was right, he really did have a good poker face. But you had to play the hand you were dealt.

He turned to face her. He cupped her face and stroked her lips with his thumb. "I'm not allowed to."

She put her left hand over the ones cupping her face and kept his touch there. "No one has to know," she whispered to him. "I'm good at keeping secrets, and so are you."

Cassie could see his resolve weakening. She'd cupped his face with her right hand, keeping his gaze on her. It was a battle she wasn't willing to lose.

"You don't know what you're asking," he told her.

Her right hand combed through his closely cropped brown hair. "_Please_..." she pleaded with him as her mouth hovered over his.

His eyes visibly darkened, and the last of his restraint crumbled. "This is insane," he whispered, and captured her mouth with his.

* * *

Jack had divided up supervision of the base's three zones between the SG teams. SG-1 was assigned to the area encompassing the Gateroom, but Daniel had asked to stay in the same zone as the infirmary to keep Colonel Vaselov company.

That left only Teal'c and Carter to shore up his rapidly deteriorating patience with the never ending phone calls from Washington.

He'd just finished speaking with General Hammond, who was already fielding calls from the IOA insisting that gate operations resume immediately. The general had muttered something about 'The Damned Fools' before hanging up on Jack.

He knew Hammond hated being in Washington. The old man had wanted to retire years ago, and instead he just kept getting pulled in deeper and deeper. All the stress wasn't doing his health any good, and Jack hated contributing to it.

His admiration for Hammond only increased as it dawned on him how much bullshit the General had to go through on a daily basis as base commander of the SGC.

"Is there any way I could assist, O'Neill?"

He'd forgotten that he and Teal'c were supposed to be dining on MREs together. How such a culinary experience had slipped his mind, he didn't know…

"Sorry, T. Just a bit of a headache."

The Jaffa inclined his head in understanding. "Perhaps some sustenance and rest would help," Teal'c suggested helpfully.

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't think I remember the last time I saw a bed."

Teal'c handed him a foil wrapped energy bar. "Colonel Carter was similarly afflicted. I convinced her to retire for a few hours for some much needed sleep," he smiled knowingly at Jack. "Perhaps you should do the same."

Jack stared at his friend for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah. I can use some shuteye."

Teal'c smiled at him. "Rest my friend. I will inform both Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Reynolds that you will indisposed for a few hours."

Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed him. "Thanks, big guy."

He didn't see his friend nod bemusedly as he descended the stairs to the control room.

* * *

He must have been more exhausted than he thought, because when Jack arrived in his quarters he completely missed the fact that the lights were turned down low, and there was already someone collapsed in his bed.

Quickly shedding his BDUs and boots, he walked the last few feet to his bed, and fell on it with a groan.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," a muffled voice informed him under the slightly rumpled sheets.

His eyes opened, realizing right away who it was.

"I thought we weren't doing this anymore," was his reply.

"I have no energy for anything other than lying here, so your virtue is safe for now," Sam muttered back at him.

He reached over the side of the bed, and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He hated sleeping with the lights on, unlike Sam who habitually fell asleep with a book lying on her chest, the bedside lights still bright.

He lay on top of the covers for a minute, unable to summon enough energy to actually slip under the blankets with Sam. He was just drifting off when…

"Jack, I'm cold."

He sighed and forced himself to finally get up to get under the Air Force standard issue blankets. His Colonel was chilly, and it was clearly his job to keep his subordinate warm.

Jack rolled over and pulled the blonde Colonel into his arms so that they were back to front.

"_Hmm_, that's better," Sam mumbled sleepily. She loved spooning, and Jack was the perfect height for her to do this with. Most men weren't tall enough, or strong enough to hold her through the night.

"Love you, babe." Jack kissed her behind the ear, before promptly falling asleep. It was something he'd learned in Special Ops, where shut-eye was a luxury one needed to grab whenever or wherever possible.

His familiar smell and heat also sent Sam drifting slowly back to sleep.

Jack's internal alarm clock roused him a few hours later. He and Sam were still in the same position when they fell asleep, but his right hand had wandered somewhere decidedly less neutral.

Sam squirmed against him as his fingers flexed inside her underwear, and she reflexively began grinding her bottom against his morning arousal. Jack bit back the groan trying to escape from his throat.

They'd decided, dammit! No more of this until after she was reassigned to Area 51. Especially not when they were still on duty, during an alien incursion.

Jack reluctantly decided to remove himself from the comfort of Sam's body, when her hand halted his progress.

"Don't," she told him in a sleepy voice. "_Please, Jack_…"

Was it wrong that he felt so aroused by her neediness? The way she said his name made him forget everything. Duty, honor… What the hell were those things in the face of Samantha Carter riding his fingers to completion?

Jack took pity on her and quickly pulled off her underwear so she could get under him. She helped him shed his boxers, toeing them off to the bottom of the bed, and quickly pulling him inside her.

They were both too desperate and needy to really take their time. It was hard and fast. Jack pistoned between her thighs, steadying her legs with one hand while the other gripped her left shoulder for leverage.

In their haste to couple, they'd both neglected to pull off their black uniform t-shirts, and seeing Sam's bra-less chest heaving as he pounded heavily into her made Jack almost lose control. Their dog tags were making chink, chink, chink, sounds each time they met.

Sam bit her lip and tried to hold back her moans of pleasure. "So, close…" she said to him as his cadence faltered.

Jack suddenly pulled out and took a moment to discard his now sweaty shirt, before claiming her and her mouth again.

She wrapped her arms around his moist, well defined, muscled back, and held on as he worked to push her over the edge.

Pleasure came in waves as she gripped him tight inside her, and felt his body stiffen like a board as he joined her in bliss. He thrusted a few more times, before collapsing in sheer exhaustion into her arms.

* * *

Teal'c knocked on the door of the General's quarters, and waited, carrying a tray full of fruit and hot porridge. He heard the command to come in, and he pushed the door open easily with one hand.

"O'Neill. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he smiled at Sam who was sitting at the foot of the bed tying up her boots. She grinned back at him.

"Like the dead," Jack replied as he finished buttoning up his fresh blue BDU shirt. "Is that breakfast?" he asked, motioning to the tray ladened with food.

Teal'c nodded once. "Indeed."

"EX-cellent! Gotta love room service, eh, Carter?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied in a demure voice that betrayed none of their earlier activities.

Teal'c placed the tray on the small round dining table flanked by two chairs.

Jack didn't even wait to sit down before he was scarfing down the now warm porridge into his mouth. Sam watched him, bemused, as she reached for a piece of sliced up fruit.

"How's Cassie doing?" Jack asked Teal'c as he cleaned the dregs off his bowl with his spoon.

"She is well, O'Neill. Major Davis is doing a fine job keeping her safe," Teal'c assured him.

Jack grunted. "I wish good ol' Oily would just make a move already. It's been what - four days now? It's getting ridiculous."

"Do you wish for him to possess someone?" Teal'c asked.

"Well not if you put it that way!" Jack threw back, sarcastically.

Cabin fever was beginning to set in. With no access to the rest of the base, most of them were starting to feel penned in their zones. Jack was sure Anubis was taking his sweet time just to spite him.

After cleaning his teeth, Jack had Teal'c fill him on the going ons, which predictably was a whole lot of nothing. He then sent the Jaffa to get his own rest, while Sam went ahead of him to the control room.

He decided to check on Cassie himself, since her borrowed guest quarters were just a few doors down from his.

* * *

Cassie turned and snuggled deeper into the warmth that had been suffusing her entire back. Her pyjama top had ridden up, and she felt slightly chilled from the exposed skin, waking her up from her deep sleep.

She was a side sleeper; her mom teased her about it sometimes, saying she looked like little baby all curled up in her large bed. She tended to do it early in the mornings when it was colder in her room, and her still sleep-dazed mind did it instinctively. She bent her knee forward and settled on her warm, hard, pillow...

_Wait. What?_

Her eyes shot open and saw exactly what, or rather, who, she was using as a bolster, and quickly pulled her leg away, her face reddening in embarrassment.

Paul was still fast asleep, but she knew how military types slept, having lived with one for so many years. Janet woke up without fail at the same time every morning, and she would bet Paul was the same. She often wondered if there was a class on it at the Academy, and whether her very civilian sleeping habits would ever adapt to it.

She nudged herself a bit further from the source of her mortification. She was practically on top of him, and he was going to wake up soon if she kept wiggling around.

There was only one large bed in the guest quarters, and a five foot long sofa that Paul was never going to fit on. She'd twisted his arm to share the bed with her with the promise that she would be on her best behavior. But somehow, during the night, she'd gravitated towards him, and when she'd woken up, her right leg had been on a very intimate, and very male part of him.

It was the most awkward position she'd ever found herself in, never having slept in the same bed as a guy before. She knew these things happened in the morning, it was a completely normal involuntary biological response that promoted penile health.

She winced, and mentally slapped herself for even thinking about it. She was so bad.

She couldn't help herself though. He was hot. And a total gentlemen, which made him even hotter. Then there was his totally ripped body…

"Cassie!"

The knock on the door and her name being called, swiftly sent her crashing back to reality. That, and the fact that she was in bed with an Air Force major, with his boss currently waiting outside her quarters.

"This is so not happening," she muttered to herself in a panicked voice.

Paul's eyes instantly opened at the second knock and realization quickly dawned on him as his body sprung awake.

"Go take a shower right now!" Cassie whispered urgently as she dragged him out of bed.

"_What?_" he whispered back, just as panicked.

She shoved his opened duffel into his arms and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Just go!" she gritted out. He nodded and disappeared into the other room.

Another knock sounded. She tossed his used pillow on the empty couch and fluffed up his side of the bed to make it look less slept on.

"Cassie?" A hint of worry had crept into Jack's voice. She knew she only had a few seconds left before Jack would became irrational and start to breach the door.

She sprinted to the door and pulled it open. "_What_?" she said in the grumpiest voice she could muster. She squinted up at Jack as if she'd just woken up.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You okay, kid?"

She grunted in response.

"Bad night then?" Jack questioned her further.

"When can I go home?" she asked him in a slightly whiny voice, changing the subject.

He grimaced and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Not yet, Cass. Do me a favor and just be patient, okay?"

She saw the lines of stress around his eyes, so she took pity on him, and nodded. "Sure. I hear boredom creates character," she said with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing the jab was meant for him. "Alright, Miss Smartypants, I'll leave you to go back to bed." He frowned and stuck his head inside the room. "Where's Paul?"

"Probably in the shower," she said dismissively.

Jack squeezed her shoulder. "Give the guy a break, okay? This isn't part of his job description, he's doing it as a favor to me, so don't give him a hard time," he asked her ever so nicely.

"Does beating him at every board game imaginable count as a hard time?" she asked snarkily.

Jack pulled her into a quick hug. "Kick his ass," he said affectionately. He stepped away and reached up to mess with her hair. She giggled and batted his hand away.

"_Doooon't_!" she laughed away from him.

Jack raised his hands up in surrender whilst backing away towards the door. "I'll get Sam to stop by around lunch. We're having the MRE special of the day up in the conference room," he said in parting. "Macaroni and cheese!"

Cassie shut the door and ran to the bathroom. "It's safe to come out now," she informed Paul.

She heard some shuffling behind the closed door before it opened, revealing Paul with only a low towel around his waist, his wet brown hair glistening against the backdrop of swirling steam behind him. Cassie's mouth parted in surprise and fascination at the vast expanse of skin revealed to her for the first time. Her imagination had not done him justice.

"You actually took a shower," she observed, stating the obvious.

He turned back to the sink and picked up the can of shaving cream and shook it. "I didn't want to make a liar out of you," he said as he sprayed a dollop of foam into his palm.

_Grrr_. He was actually shaving. She'd been fascinated by the rougher look he was sporting that morning. She had a bit of weakness for stubbly men, and she was insanely curious what he would look like slightly rough.

She forced herself to turn away and stop ogling him. Janet always said it was impolite to stare at people. Even if they were eyecandy material.

She rifled through the bag her mother always made her keep on the base just in case of emergencies, and pulled out a black t-shirt with 'Nirvana' emblazoned on the chest. She also grabbed some fresh underwear, socks, and dark skinny jeans.

When Paul finally emerged from the bathroom, the towel was gone, replaced by green BDU pants and black t-shirt. She couldn't help but note that he filled his uniform t-shirt, really, really well. She gave herself another mental slap for her not so wholesome thoughts.

"Bathroom's yours," he indicated to the now less steamy room.

Cassie nodded and grabbed the rest of her stuff.

* * *

While the SGC was in lockdown, work still continued at the Pentagon and Homeworld Security. This meant that Paul still had work to do on his computer. She ended up spending most of her morning reading her Anatomy and Physiology textbook. It was her intention to be fully prepared for her pre-med classes at UCD next year.

"Knock, knock!"

Cassie looked up from writing her notes and saw Sam at the door. She closed up her binder and got up to stretch. "Is it chow time already?" she glanced at the wall clock and it was already quarter past twelve.

Paul raised his head and smiled briefly at Sam, before returning to his typing.

Cassie rolled her eyes and went up to Sam. "I don't know about you, but I'm jonesing for some junk food. Couldn't they send down a hundred boxes of pizza down a chute or something? MREs should be classified under the Geneva convention as cruel and unusual punishment."

Sam put on her serious face. "I'll tell the President to get right on that."

"Totally. Get on that red phone!" Cassie said in mock seriousness.

Sam grinned at her silliness and told her they should go ahead to the conference room while she went to wake up Teal'c.

After a few minutes of pestering in her part, Paul shut down his laptop and followed her out of her quarters. Mac and cheese wasn't his favorite lunch item, but at least having lunch with SG-1 got them out of the room.

They were about to climb the stairs towards the Control Room when all hell broke loose.

One minute they were chatting about random topics; the next, Cassie had a pistol pointed at her temple, a young SF at the other end of the weapon.

"This one is important to all of you. Perhaps your leader could now be persuaded to dial the gate."

Cassie swallowed down the feeling of hysteria and tried to remain as calm as possible. Her eyes met Paul's and he reassured her with his steady gaze.

The SF dragged her along with him towards the Gateroom, Paul following at a non-threatening distance with his hands up. The hallway was deserted due to personnel being split into three zones, with most of the SFs guarding sensitive areas.

"Let her go and take me instead," Paul asked Anubis in a steady voice. "I know how to disable the gate security protocols."

"You will disable them for me, or she will die!" Anubis replied back nastily.

Paul nodded in acquiescence, realizing that there was no bargaining with a megalomaniacal half-ascended Goa'uld. He motioned towards the hallway to the Gate and Control Room, and the SF and a terrified Cassie followed along.

When they arrived outside the Gateroom, Paul was starting to feel the fear set in. _Where the hell was everybody?_ Surely someone had seen them in the security cameras by now.

"Open the barriers now!" Anubis commanded him.

Paul reached for his keycard and reached out to the security lock to swipe it. He never broke eye contact with Cassie, her eyes begging him to do something. He racked his mind for ideas and let his training kick in. He must have hesitated for too long, because Anubis pointed the gun at him, giving him the opening he was looking for.

"Open it now, Tau'ri!" The incensed Goa'uld yelled out.

Paul begged silently that Cassie would understand, and then rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm opening it…" He swiped his card and the metal doors started to part.

Anubis moved towards the opening. Paul winked at Cassie, and that's when she went limp, tripping Anubis up in the process. Paul lunged for the gun as their combined momentum sent the Goa'uld falling backwards.

Cassie scrambled out of the way into the now open Gateroom. Weapons were suddenly pointed at her by some confused SFs. "_Help Major Davis_!" she yelled at the bewildered guards.

Paul fell on top of Anubis, slamming the Goa'uld to the ground. He grabbed the hand holding the pistol and slammed it repeatedly on the floor to dislodge the weapon. Paul knew there was no way he could disable a Goa'uld, so he focused on buying a few seconds until help came.

Anubis reared up, but Paul was ready and he slammed his head on the SF's face, crushing the man's nose. Anubis roared with fury and fired the gun at Paul, who'd managed to move at the last moment, the bullet clipping his left shoulder.

They were immediately surrounded by weapons, and Paul watched as the SF Anubis had possessed suddenly froze then collapsed to the ground.

He closed his eyes in relief as General O'Neill crouched next to him. "You okay, Paul?"

Paul managed to nod and open his eyes. He grimaced as he felt the lancing pain on his upper shoulder. O'Neill touched his arm and turned to an Airman. "Get the medics down here now!"

"Paul!" Cassie pushed her way into the melee and gasped at the sight of Paul on the ground, blood soaking his black t-shirt and puddling on the floor beneath him.

"Oh my god…" she collapsed to her knees beside him. Her hand hovered over his wound before glancing up at the General. "I need to put pressure on this. Get me a large pressure dressing from the first aid kit over there," she motioned at the green box with a red cross mounted on the Gateroom wall.

Jack signaled one of his subordinates to carry out Cassie's order and a nearby SF returned quickly with the kit.

Cassie tore through the box and found what she needed. She ripped open the dressing and applied it to Paul's wound. He hissed in pain as she applied firm pressure on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She reached for his wrist to check on his pulse. "Where the hell are those medics anyway?" she asked no one in particular.

"You okay, Cass?"

She sniffed and nodded at Jack. "He didn't hurt me."

"She did great," Paul interjected in a weak voice.

"You saved my life," she said gratefully. They stared at each other, oblivious to everyone around them. Jack cleared his throat and Paul broke the gaze.

"He's getting desperate," Jack observed of Anubis.

There was more commotion and the medics finally appeared, much to Cassie's relief. They quickly took over Paul's care and she backed away as they loaded him onto a waiting gurney.

She made to follow them to the makeshift infirmary in Zone 3, but Jack's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What?" she turned around and asked the man holding her back.

"You need to get checked out as well," he told her. "I'll walk with you." He steered her towards another hallway.

She watched as the second gurney took the banged-up SF to be treated. "The infirmary's that way," she pointed to the departing medics.

"They have their hands full," Jack told her. "I'll take you to your quarters and have you checked out there."

"Jack-"

"What happened?"

Both Cassie and Jack turned to see Sam and Teal'c jogging towards them. The question had been from Sam.

"I'm taking Cassie to her quarters. I'll explain there," Jack told all of them.

* * *

After getting checked out by a doctor and cleared of any injuries, Cassie related to Sam, Jack, and Teal'c what had happened

"Major Davis has indeed saved your life. He has done an excellent job protecting you," Teal'c commended Paul to Cassie with a knowing look.

Cassie smiled at her Jaffa version of a yenta. Gotta love those Jaffa! as Jack would say.

"He did, didn't he?" she said in slight awe.

"I will remain with Cassandra Fraiser in Major Davis's stead," Teal'c informed them.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, T. I know you had your heart set on the whole Jaffa revenge thing…"

Teal'c merely bowed his head.

"If you need anything, Cass…" Sam trailed off.

Cassie nodded. "I'll let you know."

Sam and Jack departed, leaving her in Teal'c's company.

Cassie grinned at him. "Thanks for that," she said in gratitude. "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been with me in the first place."

"He is a strong and honorable warrior, of this I have no doubt. He has more than proven himself worthy of your affections."

* * *

Jack collapsed in his office chair and indicated for Sam to close the door.

"That was a close one," Sam said sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "If Paul hadn't done what he did, Anubis could've easily taken Cassie as host and-" she shook her head, not wanting to follow through on that thought.

She intimately knew the horrors of being taken forcibly in such a manner. Despite being a Tok'ra, Jolinar had suppressed her will like a Goa'uld.

"If he wasn't already getting promoted, I'd be doing it myself," Jack remarked innocently.

She raised her eyebrows at that little tidbit. She grinned at the news. "That's great. He deserves it."

"I'm just hoping I don't need to kick his ass and demote him later on."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I certainly had fun writing it. I love fleshing out minor characters. I hope those on the borderline with the C/P relationship saw the potential here. I know the age difference bothers some of you - I'm going to address that issue in future chapters of PD. **


End file.
